Interference
by Kyra5972
Summary: When Angel agreed to let Wolfram & Hart give Connor a new life, Doyle knew he had to do something about it. He’s gonna get in so much trouble for this… *1st in the Interference Series*


**Title:** Interference

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** When Angel agreed to let Wolfram & Hart give Connor a new life, Doyle knew he had to do something about it. He's gonna get in so much trouble for this…

**Pairings:** None

**Spoilers:** AtS – Season 4 finale; Spn - Pilot

**Warnings: **None

**A/N:** Okay, I know I shouldn't be starting something new, but I got the idea and I couldn't help myself... I hope you like it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Doyle sighed as he watched Angel make his deal to take over the Los Angeles branch of Wolfram & Hart in exchange for a new life for his son.

"This cannot end well," he muttered, shaking his head. He knew Wolfram & Hart would make sure there were plenty of loopholes to allow them to jerk both Angel and Connor around. All this deal was doing was giving Wolfram & Hart more control over two of the Powers' Champions.

Watching Connor and Angel fight, Doyle knew his friend thought he had done the right thing...Too bad it was a huge mistake. Thinking quickly, Doyle came to a decision, sighing to himself once more.

"I'm gonna get in _soooo_ much trouble for this..." Narrowing his eyes slightly, Doyle focused all his attention on the fight going on below him, he knew he only had one shot at this and his timing had to be perfect. "Angel had so better appreciate this," he muttered, trying not to think about the amount of trouble he was about to be in.

Then, just as Angel dealt the final blow and Connor's soul separated from his body for that split second to allow Wolfram & Hart to rewrite his past before putting him back, Doyle reached out and grabbed onto the teen's soul.

"Oh yeah, big, BIG trouble," Doyle stated as he closed his eyes and searched for the perfect place to put Connor. It had to be somewhere Wolfram & Hart couldn't find him, somewhere safe, somewhere he could have the normal life Angel wanted him to have. But at the same time, it had to be somewhere or rather, with someone who could deal with the fact that Connor wasn't exactly normal.

A smile crossed Doyle's face as he found the perfect solution. A Hunter, or rather, a former hunter, who had decided he preferred a normal life to hunting ghosts and demons. A man who was familiar with the world Connor would end up a part of, who wouldn't care that Connor was special. A man who had a girlfriend who would feel the same way, even if she wasn't currently aware of the supernatural. But Doyle had no doubt that she would deal with the revelation, ensure that Connor stayed safe, and love him no matter what.

Nodding decisively to himself, Doyle appeared in the couple's bedroom, averting his eyes and flicking his wrist so that the sheets covered the woman's naked form. He stood there studying the couple for a moment before deciding that he was making the right choice.

"In you go," Doyle whispered, nudging Connor's soul toward the woman sleeping peacefully in her boyfriend's arms. He smiled as the woman's stomach glowed softly for a moment before returning to normal once again. Reaching out, he let his hand ghost across the woman's stomach and the new life beginning to grow inside her.

Smiling at the couple once more, Doyle began to fade from sight. "Be safe," he whispered.

A few seconds later, the room was empty save for the sleeping couple, no hint that anyone else had been there.

Four months later, Doyle watched in horror as Sam Winchester was pulled bodily from his apartment by his older brother, unable to do anything to help his pregnant girlfriend as she was pinned to their bedroom ceiling, flames consuming her body. This wasn't supposed to happen; Connor was supposed to be safe this time around. Thinking fast, Doyle didn't even stop to consider the consequences of his actions, knowing that no matter what they were, they'd be worth it. And reaching out, he interfered once more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Well, what do you think? I hope you all liked it! I got the idea in my head and just couldn't resist writing it, so I really hope you like it.**

**~ Kyra**


End file.
